Parasitic worm (helminth) infections are common in animals and, if not diagnosed and treated, can cause serious disease or death. Current methods for diagnosis of parasitic worm infections primarily involve microscopic examination of fecal samples, either directly in fecal smears or following concentration of ova and parasites by flotation in density media. These microscopic methods are time consuming and require specialized equipment. In addition, the accuracy of results of these methods is highly dependent upon the skill and expertise of the operator. Heartworm infections can be detected in blood samples using currently available tests, such as the SNAP® Heartworm Antigen Test (IDEXX Laboratories, Inc., Westbrook, Me.).
Stool handling is disagreeable and hazardous. Sanitary and inoffensive procedures for processing stool are awkward and often complex. Such procedures may include weighing, centrifuging and storing, and are difficult except in a clinical laboratory equipped with a suitable apparatus, protective equipment, and a skilled technician. Therefore, any reduction in the number of steps required to perform a fecal test and any reduction in contact between test operator and the test material is desirable. Clinical laboratories have been using the immunoassay methods for the detection of various viruses, bacteria and non-helminth parasites and organisms in feces. However, there remains a need for a simple immunoassay method for the detection of a parasitic worm infection in feces.